


Meeting the hidden consciousness: Clear

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Series: Meeting the hidden consciousness [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Its been 3 months since Clear was fixed, a year and 3 months since their adventure in Platinum Jail – Desire decides to bring back Clear’s ‘master’ – but in a nice way.A Clear meets Desire fanfiction, following the tones of my previous in this series, a little bit of dominant Aoba since it's Desire holding the reigns.In the notes there is a synopsis for a future small series for Dramatical murder, please have a look and see if you would like me to write it.
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Clear/Sly Blue (DRAMAtical Murder)
Series: Meeting the hidden consciousness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630654
Kudos: 15





	Meeting the hidden consciousness: Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, one more in this series to go then we're done.  
> I have an idea of doing a second small series, as an add-on to this, I take the couples I have here, post meeting desire, and make them react to their bad endings.  
> Just an idea, but I would like to know if people would read it if it, if I wrote it.

It had been a long time since they had met, over a year ago, when Clear fell out of the sky in front of the shop. But they’d only had three months where they had been ‘together’ since their meeting.

Clear smiled at his memory of meeting Aoba, well, the meeting where Aoba was actually awake. He had acted so strange that day, not remembering Rhyme or his injuries, though that was to be expected with the incidents that followed, involving Toue and scrap… and him.

That day still confused Clear, even all this time later, he never did find out why Aoba was master, or why he felt drawn to his voice. He wasn’t human, scrap shouldn’t work on him, but he was still drawn in.

Clear shook his head, it didn’t matter if he didn’t know, all that mattered was that he had Aoba, and that wasn’t going to change any time soon.

Clear got back to his work, which currently was cleaning up the kitchen, washing dishes, putting them away, making sure that there was no mess for Aoba’s grandmother to see. Clear had been living with Aoba since he’d been fixed, and while there were a few adjustments made for having three people in the house instead of just two, there wasn’t many problems.

Clear didn’t necessarily need to sleep, so there was no need for an extra bed, though Aoba had been a little emotionally sporadic when he returned, mainly a few nightmares or disbelief that he was back, so he usually either sat on Aoba’s bed while he slept or laid next to him, they both enjoyed that.

Other than that Clear helped around the house, he delivered Granny’s medicines to her patients when she couldn’t and he also went with Aoba when he made his own deliveries, on most days he went with Aoba to his job, he helped clean and organise the store as well, and he was more than willing to keep the kids from making any mess, that in particular made Aoba very happy.

At the moment, while Clear was cleaning the kitchen, Aoba was making one last delivery before his shift ended, Granny was treating a patient and wouldn’t be home for a few hours yet, so Clear was mostly filling the time with some menial chores.

Clear perked up when he heard the front door opening, Aoba was home.

He rushed to finish cleaning the remaining plate so that he could go to him, but just as he was putting the final plate down, he felt Aoba’s arms wrap around him and trap him against the edge of the bench.

Clear holds himself still as Aoba buries his face into his neck, feeling the light brush of Aoba’s lips against the side of his neck as he moves.

“How has your day been Clear? Did you have fun?”

Clear was a little confused, this voice was Aoba’s, but he sounded like he was growling the question out, his voice was rough, but… he felt compelled to answer and obey.

“Y-yes Aoba, I had a lot of fun today, it’s been great”

Clear was confused as to why he felt so shy suddenly, usually he would ramble on about any topic during the day, like how he’d helped Granny with her medicines, kept the children away from Aoba’s shop, and played with some puppies (though not as cute as Ren).

Actually… where was Ren? The Allmate who could be considered as Aoba’s second shadow was nowhere to be seen.

Clear tried to turn around, but Aoba kept him pinned down, chuckling at the android’s attempts of escape.

“Now now Clear, there’s no need to leave, we’re going to have a little fun”. Aoba ended the statement with a nip on Clear’s earlobe, causing Clear to gasp and flush slightly.

Aoba was acting different; he was acting bolder. Why was he acting bolder?

Clear was nervous about voicing his question, there was something in the air; “A-aoba, somethings different...”

He couldn’t finish his words, Aoba had chuckled and turned him around, his eyes were brighter and almost sharper, but there didn’t seem to be anything wrong, and Ren would be here if there was.

Clear nervously shifter in Aoba’s arms, he wasn’t wearing his mask, so Aoba had an unobstructed view of his face and expressions. It was the only thing that made him still nervous, the thought that Aoba might not like his face anymore, the fear he’d had for years wouldn’t go away quick enough.

Aoba smirked and shifted his stance, he was closer now, one leg between Clears, his left arm wrapped around his waist while his right hand caressed his face gently.

It was making Clear flushed.

Aoba leaned forward to whisper in Clears’ ear, “It’s alright Clear, your master just decided to pay a little visit~”

Clear stiffened, Aoba’s tone was so different, but he still couldn’t make a connection, what did he mean by master?

Aoba sighed a little at Clears expression, seems his little robot didn’t get the full picture.

Aoba leaned back and stepped out of Clear’s space, but his arm remained around his waist, Aoba continued to pull Clear up to his room, they needed to have a little chat.

Once the two were in the room Aoba locked the door, he didn’t want any interruptions, this needed to be done.

It made Clear a little nervous that Aoba was locking the door, but when he proceeded to straddle him, he became extremely flustered.

“A-Aoba! What are you doing?”

Clear was a blushing mess with Aoba’s show of dominance, he was being pinned down by his lover and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything, even with Aoba’s strange behaviour.

Aoba gave him a grin that showed a few too many teeth for his liking, “It’s alright Clear, I know we haven’t had much contact, but there’s no need to be nervous~”

Clear gulped again, but he mentally pulled himself together, Aoba was waiting for him to figure something out, and Clear didn’t want to let him down by not working whatever it was out.

Lets see… Aoba’s eyes seemed sharper, they were a bit more gold, his voice was a little deeper, not much of a difference until he was enticing Clear to following him, his actions were different too, he was bolder, more flirty, he moved like a predator.

Clear couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen Aoba like this. Though his voice reminded him of when they first met, and he was trying to convince Noiz to come help-

Oh.

Oh!

Scrap! That was it, Aoba’s voice was like this when using scrap!

But, didn’t Aoba using scrap mean that…

Clear looked nervously at Aoba’s eyes, they were definitely different, it was the other him.

Was the other Aoba his master?

Aoba, no, Other Aoba grinned down at him, having realised that his little lover had solved his puzzle.

“Took you long enough, are you happy to see me Clear?”

Clear swallowed, there wasn’t a precedent for Aoba’s other side coming out, Aoba hadn’t used scrap since Platinum Jail and he said he didn’t hear the voice anymore, so why was he here now?

“You’re Aoba’s other self, the one who comes out when he’s using scrap”

Aoba smiled down, this one didn’t seem threatening or chilling, he seemed… happy with his words.

“That’s right Clear, I’m another part of Aoba, you can call me Desire, or you can call me Master since Reason doesn’t want the title”

Clear crocked his head, having another name seemed reasonable, and taking the title of master if Aoba didn’t want it wasn’t too much of a request since their both Aoba, but what did he mean by Reason?

“What do you mean by Reason?”

Desire shifted, pulling Clear up and then dropping him down so he was sitting against the head of his bed with Clear on his lap.

“Aoba as you know him, or Reason as I know him, is the main consciousness in our shared body, me and him have shared our body and mind since we were born, we figure it’s a by-product of scrap and our circumstances, we are two of the three consciousness in our mind”

That answered his question, but it left him with another.

Desire continued talking, but he was now running his hands through Clear’s hair, “I say two out of three, because our third consciousness is called Restraint, he was meant to keep a balance between us, make sure I didn’t cause too much trouble, and ensure Reason didn’t block me out completely; unfortunately our years of harmony were broken thanks to the not-twins and their little rhyme battles, fucking things messed with our head and caused our issues”

Clear frowned at the idea of his Aoba being hurt, this included Desire, that explained why Aoba was disorientated after the Rhyme match, and why he didn’t want to fight Noiz.

“Am I going to meet Restraint too?”. Clear wanted to know if he needed to look out for another talk like this.

Desire smirked, “Nah, Because of the damaged caused to our mind by the memory wipes, Restraint was being ignored by our fighting, so he left in order to influence us more, it worked too, now he lives in Ren, has since we got him, and we listen to his every word”

Clear’s eyes widened, Ren, fluffy Ren, was a part of Aoba?!

No wonder he was so adorable, he was Aoba!

Desire laughed at the light in Clear’s eye, it was a source of humour for him that Restraint was so coddled by their lover.

Clear focused once more onto Desire, “Desire, why did you only come here now?”. Admittedly there were a few more things he wanted to say but he needed to start small. Aoba always said start small and work your way up to the hard stuff. Of course, he wasn’t talking about questions to ask his lover’s alternative consciousness, but the principle was the same.

Desire ran his hand down Clear’s face again, “Simple, it took a long time for me to help Aoba through your death” Here he gave Clear a hard look, “And if you ever do something like that again I will castrate you”, Clear nodded along, eager for Desires explanation; “And once you came back I decided to give Reason some space with you until he calmed down, once he had, well, I needed to meet you to sort some things out”

Clear was again thankful and confused, but he was happy with the answers so far.

“What did we need to sort out?”

Desire gave him a devilish grin, “Well, me and Reason share a mind and body, makes sense that we would share a lover doesn’t it?”

Clear found himself nodding before the words fully registered; share a lover… share him!

“You mean me! You want to share… Me?” That last part was said tentatively, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Desire smiled, “Yep, we want to share you with each other, its nothing too drastic, some days will be Reason some will be me, but I have a feeling I’ll mainly come out in the sack”, he winked then.

Clear flushed a little, this wasn’t how he had pictured his evening, but, it wasn’t something he didn’t like.

“Okay”

Desire tilted his head in confusion, “What do you mean ‘okay’?”

Clear, still flushing smiled, “I mean okay, you can share me with yourself”

Desire grinned, “Good, because I wasn’t going to let you go anyway”


End file.
